


Dig me no grave

by Julieashed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Scott McCall, Hurt Stiles, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieashed/pseuds/Julieashed
Summary: less than 18 months after the death of Allison, the tragic death of Stiles Stilinski devastates the pack. Wrecked with grief Scott neglects his beta, Lydia has become depended on prescription pills and Malia leaves in pursuit of her own vendetta.How will the McCall pack defend their home town of Beacon hills. After the awakening of the Nemeton2 years ago the biggest threat now lays ahead!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is will be one of many chapters, I will post a regular as possible, please feel free to leave comments xx

_**Mieczyslaw Stilinski time of death**_ 3:11AM  
_**Date:**_ June 2nd, 2017  
_**Cause of death**_ : collapse lung, respiratory failure, internal bleeding, and head trauma.  
Melissa McCall hid in the storage cupboard, her hand over her mouth muffling her sobs, her eyes stung with lack of sleep and the hot tears that didn’t seem to stop flowing. The look of devastation when Noah realised his son was gone. The image repeated in Melissa’s head, Noah’s screams caused people to stare, others were uncomfortable at the scene that unfolded “I want to see my son!!!! Where is he? Where is Stiles!!!!!!!! Get the fuck away from me, I want my son!!!!!  
DR Dunbar tried to talk as calmly as possible but had to get security to calm the sheriff down fearing he would be attacked by the grieving father.

she had to pull her self together. For the sake of Scott and Noah. She had to be the strong one, Melissa always seemed to be the one to witness young people come in with injuries that were the results of supernatural aspects, and more times than not ended their life. Too many young people have died, too many have been subjected to supernatural causes. Beacon Hills had attracted supernatural creatures like a siren leading sailor to their death for over 6 years now.  
*** Melissa wiped her eyes with her sleeve, she breathed in deeply and entered the busy ward, closing the storage door nonchalantly, she didn’t want the other staff to know she had a small meltdown. The emergency room was humming with the daily routines of phones ringing, worried family members, nurses rushing throughout the ward, the same faces that tried to get prescription medication too feed their addiction. The world continued, and Melissa had to continue on with it. Three days Scott didn’t come out of his room, not even to eat, the alpha had lost his pack member, his beta. Stiles was his best friend and his brother, he knew him all his life. For him to die the way he did.  
It was a clear night and summer was upon them, who knew that stiles would be killed by a drunk driver, the mustang came out of nowhere and blind-sided stiles, his jeep got hit from the right side causing it to flip and hit a tree. The person in the mustang didn’t stop, leaving stiles to slowly die, by time anyone knew what had happened it was too late, stiles didn’t make it. He died on arrival despite DR Dunbar and the team efforts. “CLEAR, AGAIN, CLEAR...COM’ON KID…CLEAR!!!!  
DR Dunbar’s voice echoed in Scott’s mind, the voice he couldn’t seem to drown out.  
Scott lay on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling, his cell on the night stand buzzed for the hundredth time, he didn’t even check to see who was calling him, he didn’t care.  
He had to get up to use the bathroom, the only movement he made in days was dragging him self off the bed a sluggishly, dragging his feet to do a basic human function. Scott growled in annoyance, as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror, his hair was messy and greasy, he had stubble and his face was sunken in. He looked a picture, Scott rolled his eyes at the reflection and carried out what he needed to do. Everything was an effort to him.  
If Stiles seen him just now he would scrunch up his nose in disgust. “dude you smell, for the love of Christ take a shower”  
Scott smiled weakly to himself, then replied as if stiles was there “I will, I will, just tired”  
but there was no reply, there would never be a reply again. Just the heart-breaking silence.  
*** 

Lydia sat in the garden adjacent to her house, the heat of the summer nights reminded her of pool parties and simpler times, she so wished for the past as the future seemed so bleak, she had only stopped crying, her head felt heavy and her nose still running.  
she clutched a little black box that Stiles had given her for her birthday, she didn’t even have time to look inside it, with all the things that had gone on she found it hard to live a normal life, and just the mundane action of opening presents was too much of a task.  
she wanted so badly to open it, Lydia thought if she did that would be the last ever kind gesture that she would every receive from Stiles. All the years she had ignored him and disregarded him, Stiles still treated her like she was the most important thing in the world. Too little too late to tell him now that she was in love with him.  
“Are you going to open that?  
Lydia turned to see her mom standing in the door way, her face full of sympathy.  
“I don’t think I’m ready too” turning the little black box around in her hand “it’s the only thing I kept, he…Stiles gave it to me on my birthday, I never had a chance to open it, I never told him… I never told him” Lydia’s voice became shaky, she sobbed out, hot tears running down her face. Natalie walked over to embrace her daughter, feeling a lump in her throat. “its normal to feel this way, grief often make us feel guilty about the things we said, did. And the things we didn’t say. Honey he would want you to open it, he didn’t buy it for you to just stare at the box”  
Lydia stared down at the box and breathed out, her mom was right, Stiles would have wanted her to open it, with unsteady hands she pulled at the ribbon and lifted the lid, inside was a necklace, the chain was silver and delicate, attached was a green emerald stone, shaped like a shell.  
Lydia gasped “Ariel, he remembered, I was in Macy's with him and I stopped at the jewellery department and I’d seen this necklace, I fell in love with it but it was out of my price range, the only time I couldn’t afford something, credit cards were maxed out” she giggled gaining a small smile from her mom “I kept saying how it reminded me of Ariel my favourite princess”  
Natalie smiled “yes I remember, I think obsessed would be the right word”  
“he remembered, oh my god how could he afford this, how…it cost like 600 dollars”  
“see honey, that’s why he would have wanted you to open it, a gesture this special is a memory that you need to hold on too, a good memory. Remember the good things and focus on them, focus on all the times he made you laugh, if I know Stiles Stilinski he was a young man who made people laugh, he was a good guy, and he had a kind heart. He wouldn’t want you to cry, when your smile is so beautiful”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack are going through the motions of grief in their own ways, coping with the loss of Stiles has caused Anomie within the pack. Anomie (not knowing what to do, no guidance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its Sad, sorry. Their will be more heart wrenching stuff to come, but also action and werewolf retribution.

Malia ran as fast as her legs could carry her, air whipping through her hair. She replayed the phone call conversation she had with Lydia.  
“he didn’t make it, you need to come to the hospital”  
“What is the fucking point going to the hospital when he is already dead, to say good bye to a corpse. I’ll pass thanks!!  
Malia didnt mean what she said but she was so angry, she used anger in a way of coping. She wanted so badly to catch the scent of the driver of the mustang, that was her thought. Revenge first, grieve later. So here she was circling the woods of beacon hills, three nights now she had searched, Malian stopped at the road many times where the accident happened frustrated by the flowers that were laid. The smell of daises and roses tainted the scent that was fast fading. Malia growled and kicked the memorial, this was no way in disrespect for Stiles and he would expect it from her. He would say “its an improvement” he knew her temper, he also knew how to subdue her. Stiles was the anchor, he defended her actions even when the rest of the pack frowned upon it. Stiles would always teach her instead of criticizing her. She wanted to tear the driver apart, she didn’t care if it was cold blooded, she was so angry that she would shift back and forth from her human form to her coyote form. Her shifts were erratic, she didn’t know if she could fully get back her sanity.  
“Think Malia, you’re just circling, you have to look at this with human eyes, tire tracks. What does that tell you? The brand and make of the car, the year. What direction was it heading, were there any cameras? Look at the clues. Think Malia”  
The voice of Stiles invaded her thoughts, this is what he would say, but she didn’t want justice, she wanted death, and her logical thinking were filled with rage, she wasn’t just human she was a ravaged hunter in pursuit of the kill, Malia was never good at looking for clues, she wasn’t as inclined as the rest of the pack. She still had to get used to being human.  
***

Liam was worried, no one was communicating, all his calls to Scott were unanswered, he called everyone, Malia, Lydia and even Theo. God he must be desperate to call him, he needed to talk to someone. He and Stiles had a love hate relationship. Stiles called him “a kid” and was often frustrated with him, he seen him as immature and impulsive. But he’d protect him regardless and worried when he would get hurt “little shit” he was the baby of the pack and like babies sometimes they can do things that are dangerous and stupid.  
Liam paced his bedroom floor, gut wrenching feeling of not knowing what to do, how to feel. He picked his cell again and went through his contacts. He texted Scott for hundredth time “Hey, please call me, Scott please. We need to talk, we can’t do this alone”  
*** 

The 5th was the date of Stiles funeral. He was to be buried next to his mother’s plot, Noah spoke to the funeral adviser. It would be a closed casket as the injuries to Stiles face was undesirable to look at. Noah only viewed the body briefly in the morgue, Stiles face was swallow and bruised, he was covered in purple and yellow bruises and his eyes were half lidded. “Sometimes that happens, the eye lids never fully close” Melissa told him.  
He couldn’t stay and stare at his sons Body, Stiles had blue tinge around his mouth which had contusions, his forehead had cuts that ran deep, leaving a dark purple and almost black look. Noah made a quick exit, he could even fathom what he’d seen. He couldn’t stand to see Stiles like that. 

Noah swallowed dryly at the thought as he sat uneasy at the funeral home, trying to maintain a composure as he spoke quietly to the elderly gentleman.  
“MR Stilinski, is there any other requirements, special clothes you want Stiles to be buried in?  
Noah with shaky hands pulled out a bag that contained Stiles lacrosse uniform. “this was important to him, his uniform”  
The elderly gentleman nodded his head “off course, is there any songs that you would like played?  
Noah shook his head, “I will get back to you by the end of the day, his best friend would know”  
“of course, anything else just call, we are here to help with anything, and again MR Stilinski we are sorry for your loss”  
Noah stood up and shook his hand, he had to keep composed until he reached his car, once he was alone he locked the doors and sobbed hard, his heart was shattered, he lost his baby. He thought back to the day he was born, Claudia barley made it to the hospital before Stiles made an appearance, he was born in under an hour and he had a set of lungs on him.  
He only weighed 6lbs, he was so tiny, and Noah was terrified of breaking him. He was a hairy little thing, and once they took him home all he did was cry, he never liked his crib and would whine the whole night.  
Noah also remembered when he went to kindergarten, this is where he met Scott, Stiles hit Scott because he used his blue crayon. Scott cried the whole day and had to be picked up. Stiles got into trouble from the teacher and had to sit in the naughty corner until he learnt how to share.  
Memories flooded Noah like a tsunami, no matter how painful they seemed to be, he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t control the waves of despair. He had no one now, but he also had to figure out who was in the mustang. But he couldn’t think straight just now, he couldn’t be a sheriff and a grieving father.  
*** 

Melissa knocked on Scott’s bedroom door, with no answer she walked in to find him sleeping awkwardly, he was tangled in his bed sheets. She sighed at the state of the bedroom and the smell that radiated. It was pungent, the curtains darkened the room giving the feel of night time when in fact it was 11am. She was working double shifts at the hospital to keep a roof over their head, she didn’t however realise how bad Scott had become. The guilt hit her hard, her son was suffering.  
“Scott, wake up”  
She opened the curtains and window to let air in. Scott groaned at the flow of light, he covered his head with the sheet to block out the light.  
“Scott, Noah needs to talk to you, he just called, he’s heading over in an hour, you need to get cleaned up, and take a shower, the werewolves from the other side of the planet could probably smell you”  
Scott lifted his head and squinted his reddened eyes; his hair was out of control and the stubble had stated to grow into a messy beard. “Mom, please tell him I’ll talk later, I’m too tired, Mom please”  
Melissa pulled the sheets off Scott with force “I can understand the hurt, but Noah has lost his son, do you even know what that feels like, the pain, so get your ass out of bed and talk to him”  
Scott just sat there with his head down not knowing how to respond, he looked far from the true alpha.  
Melissa felt bad for the tough love, but she wanted Scott to get up, she couldn’t leave him the way he is.  
“yeah, sorry, I’ll get washed”  
Melissa left the room, she had to get that kid fed. He looked thin and pale for someone to have olive skin to look pale is concerning, she had to look after her baby even if its kicking his ass into gear.  
She called up a pizza place and ordered large of everything, once she done that she set out fresh clothes for Scott and stripped his bed sheets, leaving fresh ones behind.  
Scott stood in the shower, head bowed leaning on the tiles, the hot water did feel good on his back, he did need this, it had been days since he even bothered to do anything apart from sleep. He still felt like he could sleep more, but he had to talk to Stiles Dad, this would be a hard conversation, no doubt about the funeral, he never thought he’d have to go through this. losing Allison was a blow that floored him, he loved her so much. Losing Stiles was another blow that would kill him inside, he knew Stiles all his life, Scott didn’t know how he’d get over this loss when he just started to accept life without Allison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although the pack are divided, there are still people there to help. Argent has found some leads on the mustang that killed Stiles. There is also something supernatural that has Deaton worried, will this be the very thing that brings beacon hills to its knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been so tired, so many assessments but I will try my very best to post as regular as possible. Please leave a comment below and let me know what you think and I'm sorry I killed Stiles.

Derek heard of what happened to Stiles, he swallowed dryly at the news, he knew this would hit Scott’s pack hard.  
He liked the kid, more so than he ever let on. Stiles had a kind heart, a big mouth, but kind never the less. He never really backed down when it came to Derek, regardless of his menacing persona Stiles still stood up to him which he admired but also wanted to punch him repeatedly.  
He had to make a point to return to Beacon hills to pay his respects, he didn’t know how he would feel once he’d arrive, right now he was in denial, he called Scott cell, but it went straight to voice mail, he hated leaving messages.  
“hey Scott, I heard the news, I’m heading to beacon hills. I should be there within two days, call me”  
*** 

Scott sat patiently at the kitchen table, he sipped at his coffee in an auto pilot manner.  
He knew this would be a conversation so full of strain and hurt that he’d rather avoid the whole situation altogether.  
Scott sat in silence listening to the ticking of the clock, the pizza that his mom ordered was untouched, Scott couldn’t fathom eating just now as his stomach was turning at the thought of Noah’s grief ridden face.  
He wasn’t prepared to talk about Stiles, he couldn’t even comprehend the shit storm that would be his life after they put Stiles in the ground.  
His heart jumped when her heard the door bell ring. Melissa gave Scott a look, one in which suggested worry.  
She answered the door as Scott seemed to be cemented to the table “Noah, please come in”  
Melissa gave Scott another look, this one spoke volumes, one in which gave an indication that Scott should stand and be respectful.  
“would you like a drink? Tea or coffee… Scott’s voice was gruff and dry.  
“No thank you, I won’t be staying long, something I need clarified as soon as possible”  
Scott nodded, he sat back down his heart pounding in his chest, Noah sat next to him and patted his back, he was aware that he was not the only one whom felt the heart break of losing Stiles. His pain would of course be more intense and prolonged, but he also respected that Scott lost his best friend.  
“I want this painless as possible, so I’m just goanna say it” Scott nodded.  
“I need a song, or a few that Stiles really liked, you know for the service”  
Scott took in a deep breath and starred down at his coffee cup, he didn’t know what would be appropriate to pick for a funeral, Stiles taste in music was mostly techno.  
“MR Stilinski I’m not sure if his taste in music would suit a service, I mean Stiles didn’t really like slow music or I mean stuff that is appropriate, I’m sorry, I’ve never really…. we never really discussed stuff like that” Melissa could start to hear the panic in his voice.  
Noah sighed deeply “ok kiddo, I understand. I’ll try and figure something out”  
Melissa felt the lump I her throat appear, just seeing Noah made her strong demeanour crumble ever so slightly. It was harsh enough to see Scott struggle, but Noah brought back the feelings she had when she thought Scott had died after the super moon. That couple of minutes were the worst moments of her life.  
“Noah, may I suggest going through Stiles play list on his lap top. There might be a few that can be considered”  
“that could be a possibility, will take me forever to crack his password”  
“its mischief24” Scott said shyly, “he let me use his laptop to get home work done when my laptop was broken”  
Noah stood and placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder in a gesture of appreciation, he made eye contact with Melissa and with out saying a word left.  
Scott let out a breath he didn’t know he was hold, he felt on edge, he didn’t know how to react and felt he could say something that would tip the sheriff over the edge, it was a horrible feeling.  
Argent was different, he was the one getting Scott and the pack through Allison’s death, the hunter knew what to say and to keep the police department at bay. Hard as it was for all of them Argent was a professional, and he was strong. He was used to death and the supernatural, Noah however was new to all things that bumped in the night, he still thought logical and even though he’d seen things, he was still in denial a lot of the times even when Stiles laid it all out for him.  
“you need to eat, how long has it been? Melissa pushed the pizza box towards Scott hoping that he would just entertain her and take a slice “I feel sick, I just can’t!  
“how about soup? That’s easy on the stomach, com’on Scott you got to at least try”  
Melissa pleading made Scott feel bad, he didn’t want to worry his mom, so he just nodded, she weakly smiled at him and grabbed the pot and emptied a tin of chicken soup.  
*** 

Lydia took Prada for a long walk, the little dog could barley keep up with her pace, he was a spoiled thing that often got carried around. She remembered Stiles telling her to get rid of the dog fearing that the dark druid was taking people with small dogs, but also Prada took a bite out of him a few times. “that dog is evil, little evil fur bag, look at those beady eyes”  
Lydia smiled at the memory, she looked down at her dog who was out of puff and whining “I’m not carrying you”  
The dog just stared back, he did have beady little eyes, Lydia decided to rest on a log that, she didn’t realise how far in the woods she had come. But the sun was out, and it was a beautiful day, so she took the time to relax. Her stomach was in knots, that feeling wouldn’t go for a long time, part of grief her mother said. So, she closed her eyes and tried to empty her thoughts.  
The branches behind her cracked and moved, but she didn’t budge, too many times she’d been on edge for nothing, but then she felt a chill. Something didn’t seem right, it should be this chilli in June.  
Lydia stood up slowly and grabbed Prada who was now growling, he could sense something. Lydia started to walk fast, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise, she was being followed but by what.  
She started to gain a faster pace, in slight panic constantly looking over her shoulder, not looking ahead until BAM!!!  
She collided in to Liam “my God, Liam what are you doing” Lydia voice was shaky and breathless.  
“I followed you, I wanted someone to talk too, no one is talking, and I just wanted to see if you were ok, you looked scared” Liam’s baby blue eyes were full of sadness, and Lydia was glad for him in that moment “why were you walking so fast?  
Lydia looked behind her “I felt something, but I couldn’t see it” Liam looked over Lydia’s shoulder “I don’t see anything, you want me to walk you home?....................  
Liam walked closely by, glad to see one of his pack members “I’ve tried to call Scott but he’s not answering, I tried to call everyone, we have to group together and find out who hit Stiles jeep, we can’t just sit here and do nothing”  
Lydia bit her bottom lip, the mention of Stiles name pained her heart “Malia is trying to track down a scent and the deputy department is on the case, right now we are all going through our paces as best as we can”  
Liam sighed and walked silently for a few moments “I want to help, I can’t sit at home, I’m a werewolf too and I can track a scent as good as Scott and Malia and you’re a banshee, you can sense stuff no one else can, we can all work together and……  
“STOP!! Lydia snapped cutting him off “I should off sensed his death, I could have warned him, maybe I could have stopped it, but no matter what you do, what I do or any one, it wont bring him back, he’s gone and there is nothing we can do about it, so just stop ok”  
Liam was taken back at her outburst, she was always level headed. He just looked down at he’s feet feeling even worse than he did before he decided to follow Lydia.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push the subject, I never really know what to say, I just…. i don’t know”  
Lydia felt bad for snapping, Liam was a sweet guy, she was glad for him, he at least wanted everyone to be together. He was a strong kid, even if he didn’t know it.  
*** Melissa went back to the hospital, she managed to get some food down Scott which she was content with for the time being, she wanted to bury her head into some paper work which in all hospitals it was an endless job that no one wanted to do. She didn’t think she would see Argent there at reception with two coffees. “hey stranger”  
Melissa smiled for what seemed to be the first time in a long time “hey, can we talk?  
“yeah, sure, this way”  
Argent followed her in a quite family room and shut the door behind him “I just going to say it, me and a few hunters that I trust are tracking down the mustang that hit Stiles, we found a few witnesses that claims to have seen a 1984 red and black mustang, matching the police report, but the thing is the driver had passengers, all females. We can’t seem to catch up with this car, they always seem to be one step ahead and avoiding the main high ways, deputy’s need to bring their game if they want to catch them”  
Melissa frowned in annoyance “why tell me?  
“Because you have a better relationship with Stilinski than I do, if I told him he may lose it. You need to let him know that we are here to help”  
Melissa breathed in deeply, her nose flaring “he needs to get the funeral over with, he needs to grieve”  
“I know what he is going through, I lost my daughter, he needs to bring these people to justice. Believe me if I could bring what killed my Allison to justice I would, or at least torture the Oni I would”  
*** 

Deaton was packing up the clinic for the night, he did he’s normal routine, filing and locking the back room, but he felt a presence that made his spine tingle. He looked around, but no one was there, he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. The feeling only seemed to get stronger when he was leaving, it was very rare that Deaton would fear something, but the feeling that he was being watched rubbed him the wrong way. He walked quicker to his car and he fumbled with his car keys dropping them in the process. It took him all his inner composure to grab the car keys and open his door leaving him breathless in the process. He couldn’t describe what he had felt, but it didn’t feel like anything he had encountered before. The only one that could sense something like this would be Lydia, he decided to make a house call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is struggling to keep it together, her connection with stiles is making Lydia lose control over her emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad one, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to let me know what you think xx

Stiles was meant to buried on the June the 5th but circumstance dictated that it wouldn’t be until the 7th  
Natalie got off the phone to deputy Parrish, Noah was sick, and he had to put back the date.  
“Lydia are you listening to what I’m saying?  
Without saying a word, she nodded, she absently played with the necklace that Stiles gave her.  
“have you called Scott to see how he is?  
“he hasn’t spoken to anyone since the 2nd” her monotone communication worried Natalie last time her daughter was like that she ended up in Eichen house.  
“honey you know you can talk to me”  
“yeah” her eyes staring off distantly, she was tired and needed sleep “when was the last time you slept?  
“two days”  
Natalie worried, her brow and stance gave it away “you need to sleep, it wont help you much if you don’t rest, during grief we often forget that we need to take care of our self’s”  
Natalie grabbed the blanket on Lydia’s bed and urged her to lay down, and she did without any fuss, her mother tucked her in and pulled the curtains shut, blocking out most of the evening sun.  
Lydia closed her eyes hoping that she wouldn’t have any nightmares, it didn’t take long before she drifted off.  
*** Deaton decided to stop at the McCall house hold before he went to the Martins house, he was concerned at the alpha, he was half expecting Scott to be in contact, but with no avail.  
He knocked on the door but there was no answer, he rang the door bell and stood there at the door way, he’d seen Scott like this when Allison died, but Argent was there to make sure Scott stayed the alpha he was, and then there was Stiles his best friend to pull him from the depths of despair.  
He sighed and gave up, he wasn’t going to get an answer, so he walked back to his car. Deaton sat there for a while hoping to see a light go on.  
He felt the chill in his spine again, he whipped his head around as if someone would be sat in the back seats but again there was nothing. He decided to speak up “I know something is there, I can feel you, although I can’t see you, show yourself!!!  
The cars radio started going haywire and switching stations”  
“yes..here ….with ….. you……here …..i …..am …….  
*** 

Lydia tossed and turned, she was uneasy and restless, half sleeping and half awake.  
“Stiles saved me mom, he saved me”  
“happy birthday”  
“Lydia you’re something!  
“stiles are you ok?  
“I think I’m having a panic attack”  
“breath Stiles …. shhhhh look at me”  
“Lydia open your eyes, just open your eyes”  
“if you died I would go out of my freakin mind”  
“you wanna dance?  
“pass!  
“you know what, let me try that again, Lydia get off your cute little ass and dance with me now”  
“hey honey there’s a Stiles to see you”  
“what the hell is a stiles?  
Lydia was replaying different scenes in her head over and over again until she couldn’t take it anymore. She sat up in bed and screamed, the windows caved in, glass flying in the air like dust.  
The lights flickered, and the room shook.  
*** Scott woke up with a fright, he choked out in panic hearing Lydia’s screams, his eyes glowed red and he could feel his gut turn. He jumped out of bed as quick as he could, he grabbed what ever clothes he could get and made a quick exit. He spotted Deaton in his car “Deaton!! Scott called out.  
Deaton opened the car door and Scott jumped in “you heard it too?  
“yes, and I need to talk to all of you, there has been something I need to discuss, you need to call your pack Scott”  
*** Liam felt his core being pulled, he dropped his plate on the floor food splattering on the kitchen tiles, his eyes glowed and a low rumble came from his throat “Lydia” he gasped. He ran out of the door without closing it also leaving the smashed plate on the floor. His step father came down the stairs hearing the ruckus only to find an empty kitchen with food on the tiles and the door swinging open. “LiAM!!! He shouted stepping out side panicking, he called again but Liam was gone.  
*** Deaton pulled up outside Lydia’s house, he barley stopped the car before Scott jumped out, he rushed up the drive way. Without even knocking he walked straight into the Martin household.  
“Lydia, Lydia!!! He called and rushed around the house, room by room like a whirlwind. He listened for a heartbeat, then whipped his head around to see Liam standing in the hall way “Scott! Liam gasped wide eyed. He quickly closed the space between them and hugged Scott tightly. Scott was taken back for a moment but embraced his beta. “where’s Lydia?  
“she’s not here, I can catch a scent, but we need to hurry”  
Deaton stood in the door way, with a worried look. “I’m no werewolf but I think I know where she may be”  
Liam and Scott looked at each other with confusion “where? Liam questioned. Scott looked at Deaton and came to the realisation “the funeral home!  
*** It was raining out, the heavens seemed to have opened, Lydia stood in her night wear and dressing gown staring at the entrance of Beacon Hills funeral home, the place was closed for the night. She just stood there shivering as the rain socked her. Her lips were shaking, and her mascara smudged down her face. She walked slowly towards the entrance and tried the door, of course it was locked. She pulled a face of frustration and pulled harder at the handle, clearly not getting anywhere, she cried out and kicked the door, then she spotted a rock in the bushes to her left, she picked it up weighing it in her hand and with one swift throw she smashed the window. Thankfully no alarms went off, she quickly reached her arm through the broken glass and opened the door.  
As Lydia entered she hissed at the broken glass that she stood on with her bare feet, she shook off the pain and hobbled towards the back, leaving a trail of blood in her wake. She entered a room full of closed coffins, she at this point didn’t know what she was doing, she walked slowly, her heart slamming in her chest.  
Lydia closed her eyes and moved her hands over every coffin, not knowing which one Stiles was in until her hands was hovered over a particular one right at the back. She felt her stomach knot, she just knew.  
She opened it up with shaking hands, slowly revelling her friend lying there in his lacrosse uniform. Lydia stumbled back, her hands to her mouth holding in the sobs. She stood there in shock until her knees gave way and she clasped next to his coffin. She sobbed hard on the floor, she couldn’t breath with the emotional pain coursing through her body.  
She raised her self slightly and reached for the side of the coffin “Stiles, i..dont know what to do, I don’t know, I don’t know!!!  
She raised to her feet, she tried again to look at Stiles, but it was so hard. His features looked younger, the different coloration around his eyes, head and lips were all shades of purple and blues, his skin now was a yellow tinge, but his eyes were half lidded. It was hard to look at, she’d seen many body’s before, but nothing as painful and shocking as this was.  
Lydia tears rolled down her cheek on to Stiles. Her tears rolled down his nose and over his lips, she sobbed out and dried her eyes with her sleeve “I miss you, and I’m sorry for everything, you were always there for me and I should have seen it, you were my hero. You’ve always been my hero”  
“Lydia” Deaton’s voice came from behind her, she turned her eyes all blood shot and stared at him until the ground beneath her disappeared and she collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and nightmares plague Lydia and Scott finally steps up to comfort her, but there is something that is playing on Deaton's mind, something that could be sinister. Malia is still on pursuit, her need for retribution has separated her from the rest of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write this chapter. my laptop decided to delete it, I will have more time during the summer months, got so many balls in the air right now. I will not abandon this fanfiction. xx

Scott heart pounded in his chest, he stood behind Deaton and Liam as they went over to aid Lydia.  
The casket was open, and Scott froze in the spot he was standing, he started to wheeze, he just couldn’t take a deep breath.  
Liam reacted to Scott distress and quickly closed the casket, making sure that he didn’t look “Scott, hey Scott its ok I’ve closed it”  
“I can’t…can’t breathe”  
“Liam, take Lydia to my car” Deaton ordered. Liam picked up Lydia and carried her bridal style out the door.  
Deaton placed his hands-on Scott’s face “look at me, focus Scott, focus on my words”  
Scott continued to struggle to breathe, he kept looking over Deaton shoulder at the coffin which where Stiles would spend the rest of eternity “I can’t, I can’t, I need to go I need to go now!!  
“where do you think you are Scott? Deaton’s worried tone questioned.  
Scott swallowed dryly “we’re in the funeral home, in the room with coffins, with Stiles”  
“no Scott, we are next to my car, you ran out, do you remember?  
Panicked tears fell from Scott and Liam stood by, with worry on his brow he grabbed and old asthma pump from his pocket and handed to Scott.  
“Scott, take this, it will help”  
Scott opened the cap and pressed down on the pump feeling the cold gas fill his lungs, he breathed out feeling more at ease.  
“thanks” Liam nodded and went back into the back-passenger seat, he lifted Lydia’s head and placed it on his lap. Scott sat in the front and shut the door. Deaton made his way to the driver Seat and they all sat there in silence for a moment.  
Liam cleared his throat “I think we need to take her to hospital, she’s really out of it and she cut her foot pretty badly”  
Deaton started the engine and drove, the wheels in his head was turning, Lydia and Scott were the two that was taking it the hardest, he didn’t know how Malia was handling things, but she seemed to be a no show so far. Liam seemed as if he was the most stable one.  
“what was that thing you needed to talk to us about? Scott said barley above a whisper.  
Deaton peered in the rear view at Liam and Lydia “later, we need to get Lydia checked out and then we can discuss matters”  
Scott nodded while staring out of the window watching the rain patter down, it was therapeutic, considering the circumstances.  
*** 

Malia sat outside a truck stop, she didn’t know how long she had been tracking the scent, she just kept going but now she was hungry, although a deer sounded good she also craved some pizza or a cheese burger. The thing is though she had no money and her clothes had been stolen from a back of the car which were 2 sizes too big, to the public she would appear to be homeless. “dammit” she mumbled as she seen her reflection in the widow. She looked a mess, she really didn’t think this through. She couldn’t afford food, nor did she have enough energy to hunt her dinner.  
She shivered as the rain now started to pour, so she decided that she would sit in the diner for a little while to get some heat.  
The bell rang indicating that the diner door had opened drawing the attention of the rest of the customers, they all starred at Malia. The truckers smiled and looked her up and down with wondering eyes. Others turned their noses up at her clearly labelling her as scum based on the way she looked and dressed.  
Malia pulled a don’t fuck with me face and made some of the other customers avert their eyes, she slid into a booth and leaned back into the seat. The server came over and poured Malia a coffee.  
“hey hunni, looks like you need this”  
Malia waved her hands in protests “oh I can’t pay for this”  
The server smiled, she was a middle-aged woman who was slightly done up too much to be working in a diner “don’t worry, this one is on the house”  
She was thankful for the women’s kindness and lifted the mug to her lips and savoured the bitter hot liquid.  
Malia sat in silence when a bearded large man slipped in to the opposite of the booth. Malia gave him a stare “can I help you?  
He laughed “babe, I think I can help you, looks like you’re in need of some care”  
“listen up buddy, I don’t need your help so how about you go and sit elsewhere!!  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of cash and slid it across the table.  
“one-night babe and this will be yours, by the looks of it you need a good meal and a bed for the night and I can offer that for your services”  
Malia had to use all her strength not to rip his throat “I’d rather sleep in a hole in the woods than spend any waking moment with you, so beat it”  
“you know what little lady you’re in need of an attitude adjustment!!  
The bearded trucker grabbed Malia’s arm in an attempt to establish dominance which was the wrong move, Malia growled losing all her composure and twisted his arm snapping it at the elbow. He screamed out in pain clutching his broken arm and fell to the ground. This grabbed the attention of the rest of the customers all gasping and whispering. “call the cops, she a fucking psycho!!  
Malia made a quick exit, running as fast as her human legs could carry her.  
*** Lydia woke up in a hospital bed, she looked around the room in confusion. she hissed in pain as she felt a dull throbbing in her right foot, she whipped back the blanket to see that her foot was covered in a bandage. Lydia came to realisation why she was here, she had taken some sort of mini breakdown and stood in broken glass after breaking in to the funeral home. It all came flooding back to her, the dream, and the powerful urge to see Stiles, just to see him or to be close to him in some way over took her senses. She would defiantly be in trouble after what she did, breaking and entering was a serious offence and if sheriff Stilinski found out he would be beyond angry.  
She sighed and lay back down in defeat. “how are we feeling Lydia? Melissa asked as she walked in.  
“I’m fine”  
Melissa pulled back the blanket inspecting the bandage on Lydia’s foot “Any pain?  
“A little, how did I get here?  
“Scott, Liam and Deaton found you”  
“oh!  
Melissa sat down on the chair next to the bed “I called your mom, she’s on her way. Scott told me what happened, and I can understand that you are going through a great amount of pain, you need to talk to each other and support one another, Stiles was a massive part of everyone’s lives”  
There it was again, the name that made Lydia’s stomach knot “its that look in your eyes, I’ve seen it in Scott’s too. The mention of his name hurts, you loved him, didn’t you?  
Lydia looked away, avoiding eye contact. She didn’t want this conversation “we all did” is all she whispered out.  
“why is it so hard to admit it Lydia, he loved you, and he died thinking you didn’t care”  
Lydia shook her head, her eyes widened with shock. The malice in the usually kind nurse was unexpected and her words stung, Lydia already felt guilty and her mind went over things she could have done and said but didn’t, the should of, would of and could of.  
“Melissa, I did care for him, we all did” her voice little above a whisper. The conversation then took a dark turn.  
“you are selfish, you know for years I’d seen you treat people like crap, all for what? A status of popularity, Jackson the ass-hole Jock. Well we know how that ended, didn’t we! You’re a brat Martin, just like your mother”  
Lydia’s tears fell silently down her face, she couldn’t believe what Melissa was saying, vile things that hurt, thing that Lydia already thought herself, but for them to be regurgitated to her made it all the worse.  
“please stop, why are you saying this”  
“because someone had to say it, Scott thinks it!!  
The urge was building, the frustration in her stomach until she couldn’t take it anymore, Lydia let out a scream breaking the light bulbs in the room.  
Scott burst through the door with Liam alongside him, he took her face in his hands trying to get her to focus on him “Lydia, hey Lydia its ok, you’re ok”  
Melissa rushed in too and closed the door “what’s wrong?  
“think she was having a nightmare” Liam said with worry in his voice.  
Lydia started to cry, she could control her abilities which was a worry, she didn’t want to hurt anyone “I don’t know why this happening”  
Scott held her, soothing his friend “we are all going through stuff”  
Melissa smiled softly at the embrace between Lydia and Scott, he was finally showing his alpha traits, he’d been closed off for days. He needed his pack and they needed him.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Deaton was not sure of what he felt earlier on, he was sat at his desk scanning through lore books, biblical texts and everything he had on spirits, ghost, darkness and demonology. He knew whatever it was Lydia would be the only one who could tap into it, but she wasn’t in a good place to expect that of her. He would wait until after the funeral. Then he would gather the pack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are high as it has come, the day of the funeral. Noah finally says his good byes and Derek is concerned for Scott's well being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the angst, this is the first part of Stiles funeral, I promise there is a plot, just bare with me on this one. Please let me know what your thoughts are. xxx

The day of Stiles Funeral. Scott was up at 6am, he couldn’t sleep, the sun beamed into his bedroom. He basked in the sunlight that hit his face, warm and inviting. He stood at his window gazing out at the morning sun. The birds were singing their songs and the hum of the next-door neighbour’s lawnmower filled the air. He was always up early Scott thought. He couldn’t deny it was a beautiful day, he felt as if the sun shone bright for Stiles, that it was for him today and no one else.  11am was when the church service would begin, Stiles wasn’t religious but his grandparents on his mother’s side were, Noah would pay tribute to them. Grandpa Stiles Stilinski would be there, the old veteran was still alive, the old linger when the young perish. Scott had spoken to his mom who told him the old guy would show face, Stiles was a nick name his grandpa was named when he was in the army, since Stiles was easier to pronounce than Mieczyslaw his best friend would adopt his grandpa’s nick name.

Scott first action was to shave and shower, he swiftly made his way to the bathroom adjacent to his room, he turned on the hot spray. He stripped and stepped into the shower letter the water ease his aching body, he ached since the day Stiles died and he didn’t know if it was a werewolf thing or just grief. When Allison died he had a constant head ache for days, and cold like symptoms, his Mom told him that the body reacts to grief and heart ache, some people even die from a broken heart, or known as broken heart syndrome. Which is rare but can happen.

Neither the less Scott wasn’t feeling strong, he felt tired but couldn’t sleep, Deaton’s worried look pledged Scott’s mind, he had something important to tell him and the pack, he would wait until after today. Scott seemed to have lost himself in thought, his moms voice snapped him back from his anxious thoughts. “Scott, someone is here to see you”

Scott scoffed out and turned off the shower “give me five minutes” he called out, his tone uninterested. He knew what days like this held, people that he never met gathering, saying their condolence, eating, and drinking and pretending to give a shit. But it was a social norm, like exchanging crappy Christmas presents or pretending to be happy at thanksgiving.

The only person he could sit and role his eyes with was Stiles, they were always made to dress nice and smile when they were kids. But when they were both older they were left to their own accord, his dad would have to work late at the station and Scott’s mom at the hospital, so most holidays consisted of him and Stiles cooking what they deemed as _holiday food_ in attempt to have some sort of food prepared for their parents.

But at Allison’s funeral, Stiles stayed the night before at Scott’s, he was up all night talking and comforting his best friend, even though Stiles felt it was his fault she died, he never truly got over the guilt, even though Scott knew Stiles wasn’t to blame, and told him that repeatably. Stiles stayed by his side in the church, at the wake. In the Argent household where Scott knew no one and felt every single eye staring at him. Stiles was there through it all, the good and the bad. And now Scott was alone to deal with all the crap. He grabbed a t-shirt and sweat pants and made his way down, he quickly eyed the time, it was only 7am. Time was moving slowly.

 

Derek was taking to Melissa in the kitchen sipping on coffee, he was wearing a black shirt and black pants. His beard was trimmed neatly, and his hair was gelled. He looked as if he owned his own business, far from the menacing features that Derek Hale was known for.

“hey” Derek eyed Scott as he sat down at the kitchen counter quietly “sorry I couldn’t make it sooner” his voice was full of sympathy very different from the moody monotone Derek.

  He placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder and squeezed in a gesture of kindness and comfort, Melissa gave a small sympathetic smile and made her way to her room, she wanted to give them privacy.

“it’s ok, Deaton needs to talk to us, tomorrow. If you are still gonna be here?

Derek eyes narrowed “that doesn’t sound good, what is it about?

Scott shook his head “I don’t know, but he looked worried, so you in or what?

Derek nodded, “always”

Scott shoulders relaxed, and he sighed out “good, ok that’s good”

“Scott, lets get through today first, then we can worry about Deaton, but I got to know did the police catch who did it, the hit and run?

Scott looked down feeling Derek’s eyes bore into his skull “the deputies are on it”

Derek eyes glazed over, in anger and disbelief he took a step back from Scott and started to pace “so you are telling me no one has caught them, NO ONE!!! What about the sheriff, if that was my kid I’d hunt the fucking world!!!

Scott growled in disproval his eyes glowing red “NOT NOW DEREK, NOT TODAY!!!! His stance menacing, the sheriff has enough to deal with, he had a fucking funeral to organise, let the lackies deal with it for now, that’s their job!! And how do you know so much about Stiles accident, I didn’t tell you”

Derek bit his bottom lip and a small rumble risen from his chest “Peter told me!!!

Scott felt a wave of dizziness hit him, his little out burst was enough to make him unsteady on his feet and lean on the kitchen counter, he closed his eyes briefly pushing down the nausea that built.

Derek closed the space between them, feeling guilty he reached out to steady Scott, he didn’t really take in Scott’s appearance, but he was paler than usual with dark circles around his eyes.  

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry”

Scott sat down and took in a shaky breath “no, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped” his voice was softer now.

Derek smelled around Scott nonchalantly “you haven’t eaten, have you? You need to eat and to rest, you may be an alpha, but your body needs fuel to function, we need to eat and sleep like everyone else, you won’t heal if you don’t”

Scott groaned in distaste at Derek “yeah I know, I will, I’m just…..every time I try I feel like I’m gonna throw up”

Derek knew what he was going through all too well, he felt his hear dip when he’d seen how much Scott was struggling, Stiles was his brother. They were attached at the hip and together every waking hour. To lose that would be beyond painful, he’d had just managed to get on with his life after Allison, to emphasize _just!_

“we need to be strong today, for Stiles. You know he would hate seeing you like this”

He placed his hand on Scott’s back, “maybe get another hour’s rest, I’ll wake you when you need to get ready”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lydia sat in front of her mirror, wiping away the tears. She must apply makeup, she had to look presentable. The throbbing in her foot just reminded her of what she did, thankfully Parrish covered it up, saying it was just a bunch of kids throwing rocks.

Lydia’s Mom entered the room and started to pick up clothes laid on the floor, she sighed and started to strip the old bed sheets and mascara stained pillow cases. “mom, you can leave it, I’ll do that” Lydia grabbed the pillow off her mom and the froze.

“hunni, what’s wrong?   

Lydia gasped and put her hands to her mouth dropping the pillow “he ..he can’t sleep without his pillow, he needs his pillow, MOM please call the sheriff!!

“hunni calm down, I’m sure he’d thought of that”

Lydia shook her head “no no no, he didn’t, I’d seen Stiles and he didn’t have his pillow, Mom please call him, just call him!

Natalie worried at how hysterical her daughter had become, she didn’t want a scene, so she agreed to call him, for the sake of Lydia.

 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Noah sat on his son’s bed, he just sat staring at his baseball collection scattered on his desk, his lacrosse stick in the corner leaned against the door. His board with all sorts of coloured strings and photos of cases, his new board that was yet to be used. He took it from the station, no one was using it and Stiles pleaded with his dad, he said it was a more sufficient way to solve cases.

The smell that lingered in Stiles room was one of Versace blue he got for his birthday and lynx body spray. There was a red hoodie over his desk chair, Noah grabbed it and cradled it, taking in his sons sent, he sobbed into the fabric. The phone rang, it made Noah flinch. He sluggish mad his way to the hall, he knew that his phone would be going off all day, he couldn’t ignore the calls on a day like this. He had to be composed and organised for the sake of his son.

“hello” his voice was gruff and dry.

“ _sorry to call at this time Noah, its Natalie, I really hate to ask this but Lydia mention something about a pillow, I know it’s a bad time for…………._

Noah cut Natalie off “oh god…I have to go!!

He hung up the phone and grabbed Stiles pillow, he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten. He left the house still in his lounge ware, he started his car and drove to the funeral home, he was hoping it was open this early. He raced down the empty roads, he slammed his hand on the steering wheel in rage and frustration. He pulled up out side the funeral home, his car screeching to a holt. His heart was pounding in his chest. He didn’t even close the car door, he ran up to the door pounding loudly. “hello, hello!!! Its sheriff Stilinski, is anyone there, hello!!! He kept pounding at the door until an elder lady that looked unimpressed by Noah. “can I help you sir” her tone was one of annoyance.

“yes please, my son Stiles he needs this, please. I forgot, he needs his pillow, he can’t sleep without it”

He broke down and fell to his knees, the women felt her heart break for the man. She felt bad for her pervious tone. “of course, I’ll see to it that Stiles gets his pillow”

She reached out to the sheriff and helped him to his feet, her eyes were ow soft and full of empathy. She took the pillow and gave Noah a sympathetic smile. “would you like to see him? The sheriff swallowed dryly, his head was arguing with his heart, this would be the last time he would ever lay eyes on his son. it was a battle that he was having, he was scared to see him, but he missed him beyond imagine. He nodded, his eyes full of tears “I…ok just briefly”

The lady nodded and led the way into the private room, he was being prepped for the day, so his coffin was in a room by its self. “he is in here, take all the time you need”

She opened the casket, and backed away silently, Noah chocked out, he couldn’t see straight at first, he couldn’t even breathe. Stiles was still covered in bruises, of course he would be, his body will never heal. His eyes were the hardest to look at, still half lidded, they never fully shut. Even though Melissa told him it happens, he still questioned why.

“he..hey kiddo, it’s your dad, I brought your pillow, sorry it took me this long. I was scared, I just wanted to say that you are the best thing I have ever done in my life, you are the best part of me and of your mother and I don’t regret one moment. You have made me proud, I’ll always be proud of you. But today is the day I have to say my good byes, I love you my baby boy, I’ll always love you”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' funeral service is in full swing, most of the pack are there apart from Malia, she is dealing with her grief the only way she knows how, finding who hit Stiles' jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a plot I do promise, thank you for the comments so far, it does give me that extra boost to keep writing.  
> I will have more time on my hands come end of may once I'm on my break from college.   
> please feel free to leave a comment, its always appreciated xx

Liam was laying on his bed, Haden on his mind, she had called him letting him know that she would make it for the funeral, but she couldn’t stay. He was heartbroken, he needed her right now, he needed to feel her. The pack still wasn’t a unit, they have briefly spoken. He couldn’t understand, they should be together, supporting each other. He knew Stiles would get them all together. Stiles was the glue, he was human among the supernatural, but he was as strong as they come. The guy with a plan, if A didn’t work then surely, he had an B, C and D. He was just as smart as Lydia, he was a genius when it came to problem solving. He had a photographic memory and he could see things others couldn’t. He remembered the coach refer to Stiles as clever, but he’d never applied himself academically. Liam listened, he admired Scott and Stiles as the leaders of the pack. Scott had a second Alpha, and Stiles was that very person.

And as for Lydia, stiles and her circled around their feelings, never taking that leap. Liam was observant, he never pried or questioned. He was fairly new to the pack and was still trying to fit, or to at least feel relevant.

“Liam, kid, time you got up and got ready” his step Dad stood at the door looking at his watch.

“Dad, how did he die, Stiles I mean, what was the cause”

His dad frowned and looked away for a moment, he didn’t feel that Liam needed to know, but maybe the kid needs some sort of clarity.

“it was head trauma, a bleed on the brain, it stopped him from receiving oxygen, if we did revive him, he wouldn’t have much of a life, his brain was damaged, and he wouldn’t have any motor skills”

Liam swallowed dryly, he never really knew the extent of the damage. “so, its better he died?

His dad nodded. “this stays between me and you, don’t go repeating it to anyone, his dad knows and Melissa, but that’s it. Keep it zipped!

Liam nodded in agreement. He started to get ready, his mom hung up his suit all ready and ironed, today was gonna suck and he’d was dreading what Deaton had to say. What shit storm was lying ahead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

10 am and Derek went to wake Scott, he was glad he managed to get some sleep, the day ahead was gonna be rough and he needed his energy.

“hey Scott, its time to get ready”

Scott groaned out, lifting his head “ok give me five”

Derek nodded and headed back to the kitchen where Melissa was making coffee.

“I would offer you something stronger, but I know that won’t help”

“its ok, but at times I wish I could get a little drunk”

Melissa smiled “I’m glad you are here, Scott hasn’t been coping, he wont cope for a while and he needs someone like you”

Derek smiled half heartily “we have lost so many, Erica, Boyd, Allison and now Stiles, it takes its tole”

“I remember when Stiles was little, he was a handful. He would get up to all sorts and he would talk nonstop. Scott was always quite and shy, Stiles would talk his ear off and mine. He was always cracking jokes and falling over, that boy could trip on a flat surface. The older he got I realised that he had ADHD and Noah was glad that there was a reason for Stiles behaviour” Melissa giggled out.

Derek liked to listen, it was nice to hear Stiles and Scott were once just normal care free kids.

“he was a good kid, cheeky, cocky and sarcastic and I wanted to hit him a lot. Derek added with a grin to his face. He was never scared to tell me what he thought, even with my threats”

Scott made an appearance all dressed up, he looked at the exchange between Derek and his mom, there faces dropping and becoming quiet.

“don’t stop on my account, please laugh away” His tone anger and disapproving.

“Scott we were just reminiscing”

Scott purged his lips, his eyes narrowed “he’s not in the fucking ground yet and you are talking as if he’s a distant memory!!!

Both Derek and Melissa exchanged looks of discontent “sorry” they both said in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lydia combed her hair ready to face the day, her make up was finally done after hours of reapplying, her tears would mess up her mascara and she would have to start again. Her mom gave her something to calm her nerves and now she was a little out of it, not so noticeable to any outsider but to those who know her, they would tell.

Her mother deemed it necessary that she needed something, Lydia had become increasingly unstable and today wasn’t the time to have a meltdown.

“ok hunni, we are going to head over to Scott’s, you ready?

Lydia sighed taking one last glance at herself in the mirror, she stood up flatting down her black dress. “ready!

She was spaced out in the car mindlessly playing with her shell neckless, she felt a dull ache of hurt but it was pushed down with the vallum she took, she hummed away to herself in the car staring out the window. When Natalie pulled up out side Scott’s, she sat a few moments to talk to her daughter.

“ok, we have to be strong, for Noah and for your friends”

Lydia pressed her lips together and shook her head “mm k Mom, I will be”

Once they entered the McColl house Lydia went straight to Scott and leaned in for a hug, Scott embraced her, she stayed in his arms with her head leaning on his shoulder.

He couldn’t help but notice Lydia was slightly spaced and kept her in his arms as long as she wanted, there was no exchange of words. He needed this as much as she did, just the comfort.

“looks like Lydia is high” Derek mumbled. Natalie gave him a look. “And why is it of your concern? She snapped back, Derek looked away not wanting any sort of bickering, epically not from a Martin.

Melissa was gathering the flowers that she bought, white peonies, she knew that they were Claudia’s favourite flower “I bought one for each of you” she turned to Scott whom was still holding Lydia. “has any one seen Malia? Melissa said looking concerned.

“no, she has been MIA Since the accident” Scott knew she wouldn’t be here, Malia was very much act now ask questions later.

“well, if she can’t be here for one of her best friends…

“she has reasons Mrs Martin!!! Scott cut her off mid-sentence.

Mellissa gave Scott a glare “right well we best get going”

Everyone in the room gave out a sigh, they didn’t want to go through this “hey lydz, you ready? Scott steadied Lydia knowing she was a little out of it “mhh yeah Stiles”

Scott breath hitched, “it’s me, its Scott”

Lydia looked at him, his eyes full of hurt “god sorry, I’m sorry”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The church was full, everyone’s was humming and whispering, most of the senior year attended along with the lacrosse team and the coach. Neighbours and the sheriff’s office and some relatives from Claudia’s side of the family.

Noah sat at the front along with his father, he had greeted everyone which took it out of him, he just wanted to sleep forever.

“I can’t do this Scott” Lydia’s voice was barely audible. Scott grabbed her hand and squeezed “you can, even if its just for today”

Liam sat a row in front of Derek, Scott, and Lydia. Hayden was with him, comforting him. She looked behind her and smiled softly at Scott. “I’m sorry” she silently mouthed, and Scott smiled half heartily back.

“friends and family, may you all rise for Noah Stilinski and Elias Stilinski” the preacher boomed from the podium.

The whole church stood for a moment while Noah made his way to say his eulogy.

“please be seated” Noah cleared his throat and fumbled with the paper, he looked out to the crowd of saddened faces. “I had a son, his name was Mieczyslaw Stilinski, but we called him Stiles. When Stiles was a little kid he couldn’t say his first name, the closest he could get was mischief.

He was mischief in his nature, he was awkward around people and girls, but he had the biggest heart imaginable.The friends that he made were his family, in particular a floppy haired shy boy named Scott. Stiles was intelligent, hyper, and clumsy. He was my baby boy, I stand here before you all with my heart shattered”

Scott cried silently and held Lydia tight, Derek wiped his eyes with his sleeve and Hayden held on to Liam, there was barely a dry eye.

“uhhhhh!!!

Elias stood up causing Noah to stop mid-sentence “what you all crying for!! That’s not even him!! Pointing at the casket behind where Noah stood. “he ant dead you fool’s, you are all blind. Blind!!!! Noah why are we here, I want to go and leave!!

Everyone gasped, Noah grabbed his father and pulled him aside. The preacher stepped in “ok may we all bow our heads to pray”

Melissa stood up and quietly made her way to help Noah calm his father.

“hey, Mr Stilinski how about we go get some fresh air”

Elias huffed out “ok but call me Stiles, I hate my real name”

Melissa nodded and lead the old man out of the church.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malia punched the clerk at the gas station in Dunsmuir, she found the red and black mustang abandoned in the parking lot oppsite the gas station, she had finally found the source of the scent, but it was one step forward, two steps back.

“you are crazy, I’m calling the cops!!!!

Malia gave off a low growl “show me the CCTV and I might think about not ripping your fucking throat out!

“imma show you jack shit lady!

The clerk grabbed a shot gun from behind the counter and pointed it at Malia head. He was a milled aged guy, he had grey hair and a brawny build, his dark blue eyes stared her down, he wasn’t scared of Malia, he looked like he’d seen some things in his time.

Malia had to think quickly, her first instinct was to grab the gun, her second was to maybe hide until he closed then break in, but she really didn’t know how to work technology.

So, she went for option A, she launched at him in superhuman speed, but were-coyotes are not faster than a bullet. He pulled the trigger hitting Malia in the shoulder.

She screamed and fell to the floor, the man started to panic knowing that and dialled 911.

“stop right there” the man eyes widened as he was faced with a man holding a gun to him.

Malia recognised the voice to be Argents.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is finally laid to rest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I'm so sorry for the torture. I put a little fun part in between Theo and Peter. I hope you do like this chapter, I was a bit stuck writing this. Had a bit of a block, anyways feel free to leave a comment xxx

What the hell are you doing here Malia grimaced out in pain, Argent didn’t focus on Malia laying on the ground. His eyes narrowed into the eyes of the man that shot her. He and trusted hunters tracked down the mustang just as Malia had. Argent wanted answers and he wasn’t going to leave without any.

“don’t move a muscle old man!

The man stayed motionless in shock “look she attacked me, ok. I was just defending myself”

Argent approached the clerk “put the gun down on the floor, arms up. NOW!!! 

The worker did as he was told, shaking in fear as Argents eyes seeped malice. Argent kept his weapon pointed and grabbed the phone ripping its cord from the wall.

“you have CCTV? Right!

“ye..yes”

“good, we need to see the last 24 hours of footage”

The door opened to the store with a ding indicating the rest of the hunters entering, a young lanky guy entered along with a middle-aged woman and a bear looking man sizing over six feet tall.

“Siris, help her up”. Argent ordered the young hunter, gesturing towards Malia who was struggling to heal.

“Gen, Beck lock the door. We need to make sure no one else gets in”

Both hunters nodded. “you need to come out back, 24 hours is a lot of footage to go through” the clerk was aware now that any wrong move wasn’t a good idea, he didn’t like the look at the six-foot bear.

“what about the girl, doesn’t she need a hospital?

Argent just pushed the guy with his shoulder towards the office ignoring his questions over Malia.

“if it takes me all night, I’ll be here! Argents voice low and menacing

“why is this so important? The old man asked.

Argent sighed showing slight remorse in his face “Because the car parked out front killed a kid, a close friend of the family, and they have to pay for what they have done!!!

“why aren’t the police investigating this, why you and your group of vigilantes’ harassing an old man like myself?

Argent was silent, he didn’t like the amount of questions this guy was asking.

Noting the silence, he asked another question. “At least tell me the child’s name”

“Stiles!

“how old was he?

Argent snarled at the man “he was 18, you ask too much!!! Just show me the tapes!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The church emptied, and Noah was still sitting at the front his head bowed low. Silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Mr Stilinski, its time we made our way to the cemetery”

Noah nodded and dragged himself to his feet, he’s legs felt heavy, his whole body felt like it was moving in cement.

Melissa was waiting for him at the front of the church, she had Elias sitting in the black BMW that would follow behind the hearse that carried stiles.

“Noah, I can drive your dad if you like, or would you prefer to have him with you?

He just shrugged, not giving a straight answer, Melissa just placed her hand on his shoulder, her eyes tearing up. God the pain he must being going through. She just couldn’t fathom losing Scott, bringing her back to the memory of Scott lying in the library motionless and covered in blood. It was the longest minute of her life, the most painful minute she’d ever experienced.

“I’ll follow behind, I’m here for you Noah, I always will be” her throat had a lump that she was constantly holding back. She wanted to be strong, she was a true Alphas mother, so she had to show strength for Scott. Even when he can’t.

Liam sat in the car with Haden and his Dad, the cars in front were moving at a snail pace which makes Liam’s stomach fizz, he wanted this day to be over, he wanted to try and get back to normal even though he knew it won’t happen for a long time. He felt selfish for thinking this way, but he just wanted the pack back together. He felt disconnected from Scott and as his Beta he felt lost without his Alpha. A pulling of his stomach and a nervous tension when he’s away from Scott for a long period of time.

“we nearly there Dad?

“Almost, Liam, almost”

Liam huffed out nervously, Haden grabbed on to his hand, sensing his anxiety.

“it’s gonna be ok”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Scott held Lydia, supporting her as she got out of her mother’s car, she was unsteady and unfocused which made him slightly annoyed at this point, he could understand that she needed something to ease the pain, but didn’t they all need what she was on. When the drug would ease off shed be left with a tsunami of pain and he didn’t feel that he was strong enough to help with her emotions when he was sure he’d could handle his own.

“just a little walk up the hill Lydia, ok”

She just hummed and nodded, eyes slightly glazed.

The lacrosse team all wore their uniforms which was a gesture for a fallen team mate. Many sports teams did this out of support and respect. Stiles would have loved it.

The numbers of people who showed to say their good byes was surprising considering when he was alive he was practically invisible at school. Girls ignored him, and he was barley on the field to play. Scott didn’t know if they were just here out of pity and guilt. None of them knew how much Stiles sacrificed to save the people around him. They would never know that he was a hero. His pack knew, and his family knew and that’s all that mattered.

People quietly followed the casket behind the undertakers whom carried Stiles to his finally resting place. There wasn’t even a whisper, to Scott, Liam, Haden, and Derek’s ears the heart beats of everyone was pounding fast and load.

Derek smelled the grief, it was potent and made him feel sick. He also sensed another presence, his eyes shifted around scanning everyone’s ashen faces. He couldn’t describe the feeling, but something was there.

He tried to ignore it and focused on the matter at hand, he spotted two figures behind an oak tree. No one else seemed to have noticed. But he snarled slightly eyeing his uncle Peter and Theo. They weren’t welcomed here. He would make sure that they will be swiftly removed at any given chance, hoping Noah doesn’t notice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“crap think Derek has spotted you”

“me, hardly old man, it was you, so obvious with you brooding and heavy breathing”

“listen you little shit, you shouldn’t even be here!

Theo growled slightly “I’m paying my respects you old fossil”

Peter grabbed Theo's arm and pulled him further behind the tree to stay as hidden as possible “do you want to join stiles. I’m sure there is plenty of room in that hole!

Theo eyes glowed in malice “take your hand of me, you shouldn’t be here either. Didn’t you try to kill Lydia, Stiles and Scott!

“that’s funny because if I can recall didn’t you kill Scott, nearly kill the sheriff, and turn the whole pack against each other!

There was silence for a moment between the two.

“so why are we both here then? Theo questioned.

Peter mused for a moment “I guess I liked the kid, in a strange way, he was quirky, and Malia loved him, I’m here for her as a supporting father”

Theo rolled his eyes “yeah supportive my ass, by the looks of it she isn’t here any ways, guess she didn’t care as much as you thought!

“I could snap your neck, in seconds and no one would even care. So, shut your stupid little mouth! You have no good reason to be here Justin Bieber”

“whatever you dinosaur, its none of your concern” Theo peeked around the tree, he was looking for Liam, he had missed calls from him and voice mails that indicated distress in his voice. Theo had a soft spot for Liam and he was there in a way for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the casket was lowered the words were uttered “ashes to ashes, dust to dust” Noah with the support of Melissa threw a handful of dirt on to the lowered casket with peonies flowers, followed by Scott and Lydia.

The undertakers folded a green fabric over the lowered casket and then bowed out of respect.

it was done!

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argent finds out something revealing about Stiles death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really rubbish at summaries. I've based this chapter on my own experience as my mother passed a year ago. sorry for the downer. Any way if you are a sterek fan go check out this amazing fanfiction Do Not Go Gentle by MojoFlower.

Argent scanned the footage, taking in every little detail with no avail. There were no signs of anyone exiting the mustang, it sat there for what seemed forever, he couldn’t understand how the car got there with no evidence of anyone one driving it. He sighed out and stretched out, his joints cracking. The little office was cramped and hot. He felt irritated and uncomfortable.

“I just don’t understand” he muttered under his breath.

The elderly clerk shifted in his seat, “I’m sorry but that’s the footage from the last 24 hours, any further back and there is no mustang, by the looks of it”

“well something is missing, this doesn’t make sense, there is a chunk of this footage missing, and you better not be hiding something!!

Argent narrowed his eyes, he wasn’t sure he believed him. “look, I need your help. His father lost his only child, has anyone threatened you…

“what apart from you and your groupies, no. I haven’t and why would I hide anything. I’m just an old shop clerk. Oh, and by the way the name is Mike!!!

“have you seen anything at all, strange or suspicious?

“no!! for the last time I haven’t!!!

The wheels in Argents head were turning, he would ask Malia to question the man, it would be a risky move, as she wasn’t in control of her temper. But she’d be able to sense if Mike was lying.

“don’t move! Argent stood, moving slowly to the door, he didn’t trust this man, he had a gut instinct, but he had to be sure.

Malia wasn’t healing from the gunshot wound, Siris was kneeling by her, putting pressure on her injured shoulder “sir, she doesn’t look good!

Argent kneeled next to her, you need to heal, that guy in there is hiding something. I know it. Footage just doesn’t disappear. You can tell by someone’s heart beat if their lying”

Malia seemed to be unfocused, Argent frowned. Her skin was cold to the touch but glazed in a sheen of sweat, Argent moved Siris hand from the wound. “DAMMIT!!! Wolfs Bain!

All hunters moved with their weapons up at defence, Argent signalled for them to move towards all exits. He quickly entered the office, gun in hand but Mike was gone.

***

Close friends and family gathered at the Stilinski house hold, Melissa and Natalie made food and beverages for everyone, making sure that Noah didn’t have to do anything.

He sat silently in his usual chair in the front room, sipping at Jack Daniels. Humming and quite talk surrounded him, his father sat opposite him, chocking down sandwiches. Making inappropriate comments.

“little shits, just here for drinking. That’s all, just here for free food!!

Mellissa rested her hand over grandpa Stilinski, she refused to call him Stiles. It just didn’t seem right.

“would you like me to take you back home, you seem tired”

“pish posh, I’m fine. I’m here for my grandson’s birthday, where is he? That kid is always flapping about”

Melissa swallowed dryly, she looked at Noah for help, she didn’t want to answer the question, Scott sensed his mom’s dismay and heard her heart beat pick up pace.

“hello Mr Stilinski, I’m Scott. How are you?

He held out his hand to shake, but it was only slapped back in contempt.

“I’m not interested in you, where is my grandson? I know he’s around some where!

“HE’S FUCKING DEAD!!! DAD!!

The whole room went silent, the tension was thick and Scott bit back a sob.

The old man started to fluster and shake, he stared at his son. “sorry, sorry kiddo. i…. i forgot”

“everyone just LEAVE!!!  Noah shouted. He wanted to drink himself to numbness and he wanted to do it alone.

“Noah….

“Melissa please, just leave!

Liam glanced at Scott waiting to see if he would protest or just go, he would follow suit regardless.

Scott grabbed Lydia’s hand and helped her towards the door, Liam and Hayden followed closely behind. The neighbours and some of the lacrosse team such as Danny and a few others all silently exited. Leaving Dr Dunbar, Melissa, and Natalie.

“At least let us clean up a bit before we go. There is so much food and…..

Screw the food, I won’t be eating anytime soon. Take it and go!! And take him with you!! Gesturing towards his father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

Derek sat at the cemetery next to where some of his family were scattered, the ashes were marked by an old tree with a small plaque next to it. The day brought back so much sad memories of his own loss. The sun was going down and the sky was a beautiful colour of orange. It was peaceful and beautiful. He was on the prowl for Peter and Theo, he would have words with them when he would see them next. He sighed and closed his eyes, basking in the warm glow of the summers sunset.

Suddenly he felt a pull at his stomach and a throbbing in his ears, sounds that seemed muffled and distant like white noise.

He jumped to his feet, the feeling reminded him of a pack member who was in distress or in trouble. His immediate thought was Scott, was he in trouble if he was why didn’t he howl, or maybe he couldn’t, but it seemed so far away. As soon as he had the feeling it disappeared.

Never the less he would check on the rest of the pack, just to make sure.

He pulled out his cell and called Scott.

Within two rings he answered.

_“hey Derek”_

“hey just checking in, is everything good?

_“its been a hard day, Noah lost it and threw everyone out”_

“yeah well grief would do that, just had a weird feeling…

“ _I think we are all feeling something, any way Derek I’m beat. Meet you at Deaton’s tomorrow”_

He wasn’t much of a talker, but Scott hung up after 30 seconds.

Derek decided to go back to his loft and settle in, he knew that these weeks, months will be hard on everyone. No matter how many people they have lost, you never get used to it. Ever!!

***

“I knew that son of a bitch was a bad egg!!! Gen aggressive tone evident. We should have tied him down!

“well, we know now he was hiding something, he knows about the supernatural and Stiles death was no normal hit and run. We need to get Parrish on this, he needs to know” Siris suggested.

Argent looked at Malia's deteriorating state and gestured for Beck to move her to the SUV.

“if we get Parrish involved then it won’t be too long before Sheriff Stilinski finds out, but not only that, Scott McCall too”

“we need to get this bullet out, burn out the poison”, Beck said while carrying Malia towards the door.

Agent nodded. He stood for a few moments spotting cameras in store, again the wheels in his head were turning, he headed to the back of the office and grabbed all the security footage from the last week, a weeks’ worth is going to take time to look through, but he was determined if anything. The memory of his daughter was pushing him to do this. For his friends in Beacon hills, he knew the pain of losing his wife and child just as Noah had. He dialled the sheriff and waited for an answer.

_“hello Beacon hill sheriff department, deputy Jasper speaking, how may I help?_

“Parrish please, its urgent. Tell him its Chris Argent calling”

_“hold a minute please”_

He seemed to wait for more than a moment, he was edgy and needed to get the ball moving before any leads would disappear, he couldn’t believe he been so close, but mike duped all of them, claiming innocence, asking too many damn questions.

‘come on Parrish’ he thought to himself. Getting more anxious.

_“Argent, what can I help you with?_  His tone slightly dubious.

“I found the mustang, parked outside a gas station in Dunsmuir, a place called blue gull, it’s become known that the hit and run was no normal incident, the clerk that worked here shot Malia, the damn bullet was laced in wolfs Bain, the bastard deleted footage from the security surveillance. By time I figured this all out he escaped!!!

There was a pause, a silence on the other end of the call, Parrish had to take a moment of Argent's news, he had been on the case, but hadn’t come to any leads. Now he had some sort of news that would help. “ _i.. OK I’ll get a team out there now!_

“no team!!!, just you and Scott. I have a weeks’ worth of security, we need to look over, I need an eye of a werewolf and yours Parrish, we need to move quickly”

***

 

Lydia was coming too; her medications had diminished and now the feelings it suppressed came back in waves. Her stomach twisted and dropped. A lump that she couldn’t swallowed threatened to explode and her heart was well and truly broken in a metaphorical way.

‘I have to keep it together, pull yourself from this’ she thought. Stiles would hate her like this, he begged her to come back to him when she was in Eichen.

She felt sick, like the time she vomited after Allison died. Her stomach bubbled and lurched, she recognised the feeling, she pulled herself off the couch hand on mouth, rushing through the bathroom door, barley making it. She ripped open the lid of the toilet and heaved. Panting and gasping for breath. Is this what grieving is like!

Once it was over she rested her head against the bath, sweat glazed her face. She closed her eyes, ‘vomiting is exhausting’

She pulled herself off the ground, she needed to call Scott, she just needed her friend.

She rinsed her mouth with water followed by a shot of mint mouth wash, she looked in the mirror and with the strain of being sick her eyes watered leaving her mascara smudged.

Lydia looked a picture, she needed a shower and an early night, but she didn’t know if sleep would happen. She huffed out and grimaced at her own reflection.

She made her way back to the sitting room and grabbed her cell, she dialled Scott’s number, but it just rang out like it did before, he was ghosting everyone again, because there were at least 3 missed calls from Liam and text messages, a clear indication that he was also getting ignored.

She huffed out and dialled Liam back, it only rang for a second before he answered.

_“Lydia!_

His tone was panicked and gruff _“I need to get hold of Scott, why is he doing this again”_

Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose, a strained headache present, she sighed. She was in no state to a beta werewolf’s crutch.

“Liam he’s had a hard day, we all have…I think we all need to rest. Just be with your family”

The beta voice hitched _“I can’t..control..my ..shift”_  he’s breathing was laboured and Lydia suddenly felt a panicked lurch in her stomach, Liam had always had issues with his control. Scott was his anchor. But without his Alpha mixed with grief Liam could be dangerous.

“where’s Hayden?

_“Gone!!!! She left..with her sister!!! I need SCOTT!_

Lydia started to pace the sitting room floor. “shhhhhh, it will be fine, Liam!! Liam!!

The phone went dead, Lydia hands started to tremble, she tried dialling again, but it went straight to voice mail.

She had to think fast, her head was spinning, and she couldn’t seem to grasp the easiest of tasks like getting her shoes on. She fumbled and shouted out in frustration.

She dialled Derek and prayed he’d answer, she was out the door. She didn’t look like the graceful Lydia Martin, make up smudged and to make matters even worse she tripped and fell landing awkwardly. She hissed in pain as she pulled her self-off the ground.

She grazed her knees and her wrist, small droplets of blood running down her legs. She grimaced and tried to push back the sting.

she thankfully didn’t drop the cell. A voice echoed _“hello, hello. Lydia!!_

“DEREK!! Oh thank god, its Liam, he says..said he cant control his shift. He wants Scott, I don’t know what to do. I’m heading over…

_“NO, Lydia stay home. I’ll deal with this!!_

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott hears the last words of his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for all the angst guys. x

Deaton felt guilty that he missed the funeral, he also felt at a loss. The presence that he felt a few nights ago had all but diminished. The pack meeting that he was to hold seemed a bit void now.

He questioned what it might be, but he didn’t think he knew what he was looking for. Demon maybe, but nothing seemed set. He knew that the pack was in a state of grief right now. That was evident, but what also seemed to circle his mind is Lydia and her lack of ability as a banshee to predict Stiles demise.

She predicted death when the pack came to save her from the Nogitsune. The very night Allison fell at the edge of an Oni’s sword.

He seemed to be in his own head a lot until the cat hissed at him, pulling back to the task at hand ‘stitches, yes stitches’

***

Derek sprinted, following Liam’s scent. He smelled fear, anger, and blood. what the hell had he done! Liam was known to be a loose cannon, and Derek knew that time is of the essence, he had to track down this uncouth beta. Since the Alpha was indisposed he had to act in his place. So, he ran in the pursuit of the smell of metallic, his lungs struggling to keep up with the pace. Derek realised that this beta was young and fast, very fast which made things a bit more difficult.

He stopped dead in his tracks at a lump of flesh, dead flesh that belonged to a creature, deer it seems. Flesh shredded to an unrecognisable mess, the poor creature was toyed with out of anger. Not a bite was eaten out of hunger, it only seemed that the animal was a victim of sheer rage!

Derek swallowed dryly, he had no other choice but to call for back up. He dialled Peter begrudgingly and waited.

“ _well well, Derek and what do I owe this pleasure?_

“shut up and listen, we have a beta problem. Its serious, need your help to find him!

_“Liam, I assume?_

“yes, you helping or what. Haven’t got time to chit chat!

_“of course, where are you?_

“near the old house!

***

Deaton was closing for the evening, he was in his office powering down his desktop when there was a ruckus out front, a thumping then a crash. He grabbed a pistol from his desk draw and quietly made his way out of his office, all the lights were off, but the summer sky gave the place an orange glow. He held his gun up eyeing and shifting around in a defence manner. His heart was pounding, he kept his breath shallow as best as he could, he froze at the sight of Liam, eyes glowing in malice with claws and fangs drenched in blood, he stood there staring breathing laboured and ready to attack at any given second.

Deaton lowed his gun slightly, backing up in the process not to antagonise the wolf.

“Liam, easy now” his voice smooth and quiet. “you are here for a reason and i can help”

Liam’s vision was hazed in red, all he couldn't see was a symbol of a man standing in front of him. The pounding of the heart and the smell of fear was all Liam sensed. The changes in emotions and the movement of the air changing around him.

He didn’t understand human words, his ears could make sense of it, he relied only on feelings, sounds that matched emotion. He tilted his head and licked his claws, he was drooling at the taste of dry blood that still lingered and at the fear that seemed to pour from the figure in front of him.

Deaton could only describe what he seen is a dog who had rabies. He had to use his knowledge of animals to his advantage. So, he backed ever so slowly, and Liam only stepped to advance him in motion, moving closer. Deaton had a high-pitched alarm system, it would surly effect Liam long enough for him to grab a tranquiliser. He had this alarm system for many years, but he’d never thought he’d have to use it on a trusted pack member.

He fumbled under the front desk, desperate to locate the button. Liam noticed the shift of emotion and moved to attack. in that precious second Deaton pressed down on the little yellow button. The pitch caused Liam to roar and whine as he fell to his knees grasping his ears.

Deaton spared no time in rushing to the back and pulled out the syringe and small jar of liquid that would help save his life. He extracted the substance into the needle. And rushed to the front, Liam was in pain screaming, whimpering like an injured dog. Deaton plunged the needle into the back of Liam’s neck rendering him unconscious within in seconds. The amount Deaton gave him was enough to kill any large dog, but werewolves are beyond that of normal.

Liam shifted back into human and lay limp on the floor, covered in mud and dried blood that was sticking like glue to his skin. Deaton huffed out, covered in nervous sweat. He pulled himself to his feet and switched the alarm off.

Deaton called Derek and waited what seemed forever, until a gruff voice answered.

_“what the fuck was that Deaton, my god damn ear drums nearly exploded!!!_

“I had too, Liam is here. He doesn’t look good Derek, I had to take matters into my own hands, I need your assistance”

_“I’m on my way!!_

***

Scott was woken up by the distant scream of the alarm, he almost passed out and vomited in the process. He was covered in sweat, he pulled himself off the floor and fumbled for his cell. Of course, he had missed calls from Lydia, Derek, and Liam. He groaned and scrolled down the messages.

**_Please answer your phone Scott!_ **

**_I don’t feel so good._ **

********************

**_Hey, its Liam, he’s gone wild!!!_ **

**_Do you honestly think I can handle this right now!!!!_ **

**_***********************_ **

**_I’m in pursuit of your beta, he’s killed animals for sport!!! You need to answer your god damn cell!!_ **

“FUCK!!  He then checked his voice mails, with Liam’s gruff voice, more abuse from Derek and a high-pitched panic from Lydia.

Then a voice mail that he didn’t even knew he had, it was from Stiles.

Scott’s pulse quickened and swallowed the lump in his throat

**_Hey Scott, can’t wait for this summer, finally get to graduate in a few weeks, who would have thought with all the crap that’s gone on. We need a holiday, maybe somewhere in Europe. I hear Scotland is quite nice. We can drink there, I mean the legal age there is 18. I think it will be awesome. I wonder if Lydia would want to come and Malia. And I really wanna try that haggis stuff. They have a thing there called blood pudding, I know your werewolf side would love that. Malia definitely will. We need a break dude before college, and before I turn into a serious FBI agent and live with a half blind veteran dog named Norman. I honestly don’t know why I thought of that. I think I forgot my Adderall today my mind is going places and I’m pretty sure I’ve just drooled. Ahh yep I drooled. Any way Scotty answer your damn phone, I feel like I’m a needy 14-year-old girl leaving voice mails. Callllll meeee back! Love you. Kinda!!_ **

Scott bit down on his fist, tears streaming down his cheeks, he howled in pain. As a wolf would do when a pack member has fallen.

Derek heard the cries of Scott, and his eyes shifted into a blue glow and he knelled down. The Alpha’s cries rendered him in grief as he howled in return feeling Scott’s pain.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not getting any better, Liam is sick and Lydia is having dreams about Stiles.

Malia screamed out in pain as Argent dug into her wound, extracting the bullet laced with wolfs bane. He moved the tweezers as swiftly as possible, he didn’t want her to experience prolonged discomfort. He needed her alert and healing, the wolf bane however has surly done damage as it works its way through her vein’s. He needed to use an antidote Atropine.

“Malia, focus on my voice, look at me! Argent had to strap her down on a make shift table, he didn’t have much hide out places. A small enclosed garage would have to make do as he worked on the were- coyote

Malia growled, her eyes turning a bright unnatural blue, ready to attack any one or anything.

Siris manned the entrance, Beck helping hold down and steady Malia and Gen grabbing what she can of the antidote.

“Chris, someone is pulling up!! Siris with concern in his voice.

“it’ll be Parrish, he’s here help with this shit storm!!

“can he be trusted? Gen was suspicious of the deputy “this world we live in, does he know what he’s up against?

Argent nodded “I wouldn’t have called him. Now go let him in, I need to fix _her”_ gesturing to Malia as she squirmed in pain. Gen pressed the Atropine into Malia’s wound, she screamed out then went still, sweat glazed and eyes half lidded.

“that’ll do it!! Beck releasing his hold on her.

Siris opened the garage door waving Parrish in. He stood there eyeing the group of hunters, sceptical of the strangers. His brow was pulled down in concern for Malia who lay still on a table, straps restricting her moves.

“Argent, what..

“she was shot, the bullet was laced with wolfs bane, it was necessary, she would have ripped us all apart, she’s ok now. She’ll be up in no time”  

Parrish sighed, and he’s face relaxed slightly “so what now, I hope you haven’t moved the Mustang!

“no, we haven’t, we haven’t searched it. That’s why we need you and Scott. And when Malia is able. We need eyes that us humans don’t have”

Parrish rubbed the back of his neck “Scott isn’t coming”

“what the fuck do you mean he isn’t coming, does he even know? PARRISH!! Did you call him?

The deputy looked guilty “I’m sorry, but he doesn’t need to know, they just buried Stiles today!!

Malia sat up pulling on her retrains, her face full of emotional pain. “I missed it, I missed it, how could i…

It finally hit Malia, the pain she was holding back came in waves, tears ran down her face like waterfalls and everyone was silent, they all knew pain as they have lost people they loved.

Beck lost his brother to an omega werewolf, Siris was in an orphanage up to the age of 16 after his mother overdose on heroin.

Gen lost her best friend in a hunt; vigilante hunters murdered him and then left his corpse hanging from a tree. And Argent lost Allison to an Oni and his wife Victoria who killed herself after an alphas bite.

Parrish felt pain for Malia, pain for his mentor Noah.

“I’ll do everything I can, show me the security tapes, I know an expert that can tell if the footage has been tampered with”

“Then we have work to do deputy!!! Argent eyeing Malia as she sobbed for her lost anchor.

***

 

10:30 pm. Scott managed to drag himself to Deaton’s. His body was slow, sluggish, and weak.

Derek along with Peter was standing outside waiting for him, both sensing the emotional pain, Derek’s chest felt heavy and Peter didn’t like the feeling he was getting, he wasn’t one for _feeling_ things. It made him edgy and uncomfortable.

Liam lay on the vets table strapped down, his breathing laboured and his colour ashen. This concerned Deaton and Derek.

“Scott, Liam doesn’t look great! Derek didn’t hesitate to say. He seen that Scott was already broken and he tried to rest his face in a sympathetic manner. Scott smelled sickly, almost like sour milk laced with fear and grief. Derek wasn’t the only one who noticed as Peters face fell and his Adams apple bobbed as he strained to swallow a lump.

“How bad? Scott’s voice was weak. Peter frowned at the _true_ alpha Scott McCall.

“Perhaps you should go and see yourself”

Scott nodded and pushed passed Peter, he had no time or love for the man.

 He entered the surgery and was greeted by Deaton. “Scott, I wish I can say its good to see you but under the circumstances…

“yeah, I know! Deaton moved aside, giving Scott space and Scott took in a deep breath. Liam lay strapped down on the vets table, his breathing was erratic panting, his lungs rattled, and his chest was moving quickly.

“what’s wrong with him? Scott’s voice strained as he was already filled with emotion and stress.

Deaton shook his head and sighed “I don’t know, could be a number of things” Derek stood ideally aside, he didn’t know what was happening. “May I suggest a few things? Peter said making Derek roll his eyes.

“yes do!! Scott snapped. Sending Peter a glare.

Peter ignored the venomous tone of Scott’s voice “Neglect and grief, Scott is his alpha and the bond between a beta and alpha is strong, very strong! And since Scott has been indisposed, young Liam here has been feeling the effects. He is indeed struggling and feeling the pull”

Deaton mussed for a moment “possibly the pull could make him act like this”

Scott growled in frustration “what is a pull?

Peter scoffed “really Scott? Well let me explain. A pull is when the bond stretches so far it starts to break causing the pack to act out of character, reverting to the feral werewolf’s when they first get turned. Why do you think omegas are dangerous Scott, why hunters tend to kill them? Its even worse for betas who were turned by the alpha. Oh, and to top it all off, losing the human beta Stiles. When was the last time the pack was together, when was the last time anyone heard from Malia?   

Scott huffed out in defeat, staring down at Liam. “she left after she found out the night Stiles died, he was the one who calmed her, I figured she would be back for the funeral or at least called”

Derek stepped forward and placed his hand on Scott. “we need to get the pack together, its clearly having a bad impact on everyone. Separation from another during times like this is not helping, you need to support each other, you know Stiles would hate this. He would be freaking out that no one has heard from Malia and Liam like this. You know he would and Lydia crying constantly drugged up on Prozac or what ever it is. You’re the alpha Scott. Fix it”

Scott knew Derek was right, he had to fix things. He looked down at Liam and held his hand, he pulled Liam’s head up in his arm and just stayed like that until his breathing eased.

“I’ll stay with him tonight, Derek please could you go check on Lydia and Peter go find Malia!

Derek nodded and turned on his heel out the door, Peter lingered a while with his back turned.

“Scott, I don’t take orders, not from you. But I’ll find my daughter and it’s not because you told me too!! He hissed at the alpha, and slammed the door behind him in protest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lydia was in mid freak out with the lack of communication from Scott or Liam. No one was telling her what the fuck was going on, she paced her bed room floor clutching a bottle of pills in her hand. She needed a fix, just a few to calm her. This was their fault, she figured if she just took one it would help sleep and breath and just stop the freak out. So, she pooped one and swallowed it dry.

Her mom knocked on the bedroom door which made Lydia jump.

“honey, I’m going to bed” she said through a closed door. “you need to get rest too”

“ok, I will mom! Lydia said with irritation in her voice.

She sat and fumbled with her cell, she started to feel her eyes get heavy, the effects of the drug were fast. Her body became lax as she lay boneless on her bed. The feeling was euphoric and numbing at the same time. She closed her eyes hoping for a dreamless sleep.

**“hey, Lydia are you listening to me?**

_“Stiles?_

**“why are you giving me that look, oh I know that look too well!! What are you not telling me?**  

Lydia looked at her surroundings, she was in stiles’ room. The case board, his board covered in patterns of different coloured string. The smell that invading her nose was all too familiar, Versace blue and fabric softener that smelled like vanilla.

**“why am I getting the feeling that something really bad is about to happen”**

_“Because it is!!! It has, Stiles you got to listen to me!!!_

Lydia leaped forward grabbing the sides of Stiles’ face. Stiles froze his face full of concern.

**“ok, what..wh… you’re crying, why are you crying?**

_“Because you’re dead, stiles you died and I couldn’t stop it..I couldn’t stop it and It too late, Stiles It’s too late!_ **“I’m standing right here, Lydia what the hell are you saying”** his face panicked stricken.

Lydia gasped, placing her hands over her mouth tears running down her cheeks. It was all there, on his board. The cause of his death. Stiles stumbled back, bumping into his desk. He turned around to his board with all the red string pointing to a mustang, grave and three faceless women.

Stiles fell to his knees, gasping for air, he lifted his shaking hands. His skin going transparent, disappearing into nothing.

**“Lydia -what’s- happening – too – me?**

“ _STILES_!!! She moved quickly and grabbed stiles and cradled him in her arms.

Stiles was shaking and gasping, his face turning ashen. **“Lydia”** he whispered. His eyes half lidded staring up at her.

_“shhhh, I’m here. I’m here”_ she stroked his hair gently.

**“lydi….** Stiles took his final breath and vanished, leaving Lydia’s arms empty.

 She screamed until her surroundings disappeared into her own bed room and Derek gasping holding his ears.

“LYDIA!!! Derek shouted, his eyes glowing a bright blue.

Lydia sat up breathing heavy her hair drenched in sweat, her eyes went wide when she noticed Derek standing above her, blood trickling from his ears. His face pulled in a downward brow.

“what the hell was that about” his tone low and gruff. Derek turned his head, the heart-beat of Natalie was closing in, Derek quickly hid in the closet closing the door swiftly. He knew that is she found him there it wouldn’t end well.

Natalie burst into Lydia’s room, concern written all over her face.

“honey, what’s wrong? she rushed over and held her.

“was just a nightmare mom”

“do you want to talk about it? Lydia shook her head. “no, I just want to get back to sleep, it’s nothing really, nothing”

Natalie sighed and moved her daughters’ hair behind her ear. “listen to me, if you are not coping honey you have to tell me, don’t shut me out”

Lydia lay back down and turned facing her closet. “mom I’m tired” Natalie stood up and pulled the blanket over her daughter. She stroked her hair one more time before leaving.

In an instance Derek emerges from his hideout, his face more sympathetic.

“The nightmare was about Stiles, wasn’t it?

Lydia nodded, her eyes still glazed over “his board, its as if he was trying to send a message, the red string was pointing to the mustang and three faceless women, but he didn’t know at the same time, he didn’t know he was dead!!

Derek sat next to her, the wheels turning in his head. “do you think it was a banshee thing? We need to talk to Deaton, he might know more”

“what about Liam? Is he ok?

Derek shook his head “we don’t know yet, Scott is with him”

“you feel it, too don’t you? The strain?

Derek pondered over the sentence, he felt sad that the hyperactive spaz died, he felt all the pain around him with the chemo-signals. He felt their grief and strain, it was a pungent smell. It made his werewolf harder to control, ever since coming back to Beacon hills his anchor had been tested.

“yeah, so that’s why things need to be fixed, and you need to stop taking that drug, I can smell it off you, you need to stay focused”

“I know, it’s just..helps”

***

Liam gasped and tried to sit up, he pulled at his restraints in confusion. “what the? He was even more confused to why Scott’s arms were wrapped around his neck and the back of his head, in a cradle type position. Scott was sleeping, his head on Liam’s chest his lower half perched on a chair next to the table.

“Scott! Hey wake up! Scott shifted and lifted his head, he quickly surveyed the position he was in and untangled himself from Liam.

“sorry, sorry. I must of fell asleep, I didn’t mean too man hug you”

“how did I get here, and why am I covered in blood?

Scott rubbed his forehead and huffed out. “I messed up that’s why, I should have been here for you and I haven’t, I’m sorry”

Liam pulled at his retrains. “can you undo these?

Scott un hooked Liam and helped him off the table, Liam felt weak and he felt sick with the smell of stale blood. “still I need to know what happened”  

“you went feral and killed some animal, Derek was tracking you, he said that you were fast, crazy fast. And You nearly killed Deaton, but he managed to give you a tranquilizer. You weren’t breathing that great when I got here, so I stayed, and it seemed to stabilise you”

Liam shook his head in disbelief, he felt panic rise. What if he did kill, there was no coming back from that.

“what is happening, why did I turn. WHAT IS HAPPENING?

Liam started to hyperventilate, Scott helped Liam sit down on the floor. “look at me Liam, just look at me and breathe, everything will be fine, just focus on my voice” this brought back many memories of when Stiles had panic attacks. When Scott had to calm Stiles down, when he didn’t know reality from dreaming. When he had to count fingers.

**“you have extra fingers in a dream”**

“count with me Liam, one- two -three- four…

Liam counting along with Scott, he felt his heart slow down and his body becoming more relaxed.

He closed his eyes and leaned into Scott, his demeanour started to change. Liam started to sniff Scott in a prerogative manner and Scott could smell the change in Liam, he smelt different.

“ummmm Liam what are you doing?

“I just want to be close, I feel better when you are near”

Scott moved back feeling slightly uncomfortable, he held Liam at arm’s length and he growled, his eyes turning bright yellow.

“woah what’s wrong with yo……

Scott’s words were cut off when Liam grabbed his alpha by the throat chocking him. Scott was weak and struggled to fight him off. His vision began to blur as his oxygen was cut off.

“please – Liam – stop. ple……….

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys its taken so long to up date, been so busy. Thank you again for the comments and the kind words. I hope you like this chapter and please feel free to leave comments and a kudos xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is sick and seems to be turning feral, Argent and Parrish are on a mission now to find out who killed Stiles and Melissa tries to get Noah's attention to entice him to be active in the investigation of his son's demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so sorry for the time i took to update this story, been so busy with college. i promise i will not abandon this fiction.  
> I do hope you like this chapter. please let me know what you think. xx

Scott heard muffled voices, his head pounded at the sound of his own heart beat racing. He tried to open his eyes to focus on his surroundings but to no avail.  
“Scott can you hear me?  
Deaton’s voice was laced with concern for the teen who lay broken on the veterinarian floor.  
“what the hell happened? and where is Liam? Lydia high pitched voice panicked.  
Derek sniffed the air and frowned. “he was here only moments ago; his scent is strong full of rage and confusion”  
Scott stirred and mumbled something incoherent and all eyes snapped to the alpha.  
“you go, me and Lydia can stay with Scott, he seems to be gaining conscious”  
Derek didn’t hesitate as he turned on his heel and out the door.

Lydia and Deaton helped Scott on to the table, it wasn’t particularly the most comfortable of places to lay on, but it was strong and stable enough for large creatures, even ones of the supernatural aspect.  
“what now?  
“well we wake him up, I didn’t really want to do this but I think its best to find out what happened, so if you don’t mind could you use the straps to tie him down” Deaton opened the glass cupboard and took out a small vile of liquid, he opened up the draw below and grabbed a fresh syringe.  
Lydia carefully eyed her handy work and questioned why she had to restrain her best friend.  
“why am I doing this?  
Deaton drew the liquid into the syringe and tapped making sure there were no air bubble.  
“this is why” he plunged the needle into Scott’s arm and in less than a couple of seconds Scott eyes snapped open glowing red, fangs gnashing. He pulled at his restraints and gave out an almighty howl.  
Lydia moved back with a panicked look “what did you do?  
“its something I’ve been working on, adrenaline or in some form, it wont harm him as such but its uncomfortable”  
Scott gasped out and relaxed, his head thumped the table as he lay back, his heart pounded in his chest. He tasted metallic in his mouth  
“what…what happened?  
***  
Derek ran in the direction that made his senses burn, his chemo signals setting off his own emotions of fear and rage, his heavy boots cracked the twigs and dry leafs on the forest floor.  
This beta was becoming more of a hindrance than an asset to the pack. He ran as fast as he could, this beta was fast, and he was dangerous. He attacked his alpha, that alone was enough for him to be thrown from a pack, but Scott was too kind hearted to ever do that.  
The weather threatened to rain as the grey clouds were rolling in and Derek wanted to find Liam as quick as he could, he hated the rain, it made it harder to track a smell.  
He made a left to the cemetery where the scent was most potent. He didn’t like the idea of searching the cemetery, too many people he cared for lay in their eternal rest.  
He froze when he seen Liam standing at Stiles’ grave. The ground was still fresh, and the flowers were still flushed with colour and life.  
He approached Liam with caution, he could nearly taste the emotions swirling inside the beta.  
“Liam, you ok? Derek walked slowly with his hands held out in a calming gesture.  
Liam growled, his eyes glowing yellow.  
Derek stopped, he didn’t want to antagonise the beta. “look, I’m here to help, I’m not here to hurt you, just take it easy”  
Liam shifted his eyes to Stiles’ grave he knelled down and started ripping at the flowers, he dug at the earth in desperation.  
“LIAM NO!!! he advanced the beta in quick motion.  
He grabbed Liam from behind only to be pushed back with such force he hit on of the adjacent plaques behind him, cracking it as his body hit.  
He hissed at the pain and lay there for a moment winded. Confused to why the beta was destroying his friends grave. Liam continued his assault on the hollowed ground until Derek made it up on his feet and punched Liam square in the side of his face. “STOP!!  
The beta growled, his teeth snapping as he prepared to launch an attack.  
He jumped up with ease, his claws swiping towards Derek. “what are you doing Liam? Stop!!!  
Liam didn’t hear Derek’s words, he was under a haze of animal like ferocity, he jumped forward catching Derek with his right claw and ripping across his chest. The former alpha cried out and then his wolf came to the surface, his eyes glowing a vibrant blue. He growled back ready to give as good as he got when and howl of pain invaded his ears and the beta fell to his knees, grimace of agony laid across his features. The bright yellow eyes of the beta were now purple. Derek stood confused at the turn of events. Liam looked up at the former alpha, his voice laced with a tone of brief clarity “Derek? 

***  
“what happened?  
Scott rubbed his head still feeling a little hazed. “one minute he was taking a panic attack, next he was getting into my personal space acting really strange and then he started strangling me”  
“how come you couldn’t fight him off? Lydia said slightly slurred.  
“I don’t know, I guess I’ve not been eating much”  
Deaton stood looking over at Lydia noticing that she was swaying and heavy lidded “you need rest and to eat, both of you!  
“what about Liam? I have to talk to him, he needs me”  
Scott stood unsteady, with stubborn intent.  
“you will be no use to anyone if you don’t take care of yourself, and that goes for you too Lydia”  
Lydia sighed out “I will rest but I need to tell you something, I had a vivid dream about Stiles, at least I think it was a dream, it felt more like a ….  
“A vision! Deaton interjected  
“yes, could it be?  
Deaton mused for a moment “I think sometimes we dream so vivid we think it’s real, but I can understand with your abilities that it can be questioned, but Lydia. Grief can also do the same thing, we often see our dead loved ones in our unconscious mind”  
Scott agreed with Deaton. “I used to dream about Allison, it seemed so real I could actually feel her”  
Scott walked towards the door, he turned to Lydia “you need to rest, but I need to go talk to Liam, I need to find out what’s going on!  
As soon as the sentence came out of his mouth Derek burst through the door carrying Liam, dry blood was evident on his shirt and his face was full of bewilderment.  
He lay him on the table and Deaton quick looked over the beta “what happened?  
“I found him at Stiles’ grave, he started destroying the flowers and digging at the ground, he attacked me when I tried to stop him, then his eyes!! His eyes turned purple and he changed, he said my name as if he was pleading for help, then he passed out, I never seen anything like it”  
Scott and Lydia looked at each other with worry “what does that mean? Deaton!!!! Scott snapped.  
“I don’t know, I’ll need to do some research. He can’t stay here, he needs to be in a more secure place”  
“I’ll take him to my loft, I have chains I can keep him there until we figure this all out!  
***  
Parrish and Argent were searching the abandoned mustang, wearing gloves so they wouldn’t leave their finger prints behind, they searched every inch of the car.  
“Dammit nothing!!! It’s a dud lead, a fucking dud!! Argent shouted out in anger.  
Malia stood idly behind the car, she sniffed the air and the scent she previously chased were all but gone. She watched as the hunter and the hell hound deputy searched the car with defeat in their eyes.  
The only hope now was the tampered surveillance that Parrish sent off to an expert, a friend of his who served with him in the forces.  
“This was fucking murder!! Who ever they are intended to kill Stiles!!! Malia said pacing back and forth her eyes glowing, growling under her breath.  
“A hit and run is murder, regardless if it was intended or not! Parrish said while pulling off his gloves.  
Argent slammed the car door and leaned against the mustang, he rubbed his head feeling the ache between his eyes. “best thing we can do is wait for the surveillance, I don’t have the equipment to test for DNA or anything that would ID the drivers, that would require a special team of forensics”  
“make it happen, I want to know who killed my best friend and I want to rip them apart!! Malia snapped.  
***  
Noah lay face down on his couch, he hadn’t showered since the funeral, surrounded by empty bottles a jack Daniels. The TV was on the same shopping channel playing at the back ground, an old woman repeating every hour how much she loves the new tin opener. ‘get it for $9.99’  
The phone kept ringing and Noah ignored every message on the answer machine, every knock on the door.  
He couldn’t even stand to see Stiles room, so he locked the door with a padlock, he even moved a book unit to hide the fact there was even a door there in the first place.  
He boxed up every picture of Stiles and cello taped it shut, he couldn’t be reminded of what he lost. It was too painful.  
He lost everything, the world had taken his family away, and now he was a lonely middle age man in a big house, laced with memories that he couldn’t escape no matter how much he tried.  
Another thump on the door and the sheriff just lay there swallowing down the remains of his Jack, with no intentions to answer. Melissa’s voice quiet and bashful muffled through “Noah, I’ve left messages, and this is my third attempt at your door, please just open up, you can’t do this alone. I’m worried about you, please just open up, I’m not leaving until you do, I have the day off, so you are gonna need to open this door eventually!! Melissa as stubborn as a mule sat on the door step, she looked at the messages on her cell phone. One from Scott letting her know he was at Derek’s loft. And a message from Argent letting her know they found the car and they decided to get forensics involved. Melissa banged again on the door of the Stilinski house “Noah, you are going to want to hear this!  
Noah pulled himself off the couch and dragged his tired, drunk hazed body to the front door. Melissa stood oddly for a moment taking in the sight of the grieving father.  
She smelt the alcohol off his breath as he spoke, his voice harsh and gruff “Melissa, I can’t deal with anything just now…  
“Argent found the mustang!! She interrupted Noah mid-sentence. “I know that you are grieving and only god knows the pain you are going through, but if Stiles were here and you were not, he’d search the world to bring you justice”  
Noah flinched at his son’s name and closed his eyes, feeling waves of nausea, his eyes stinging from the relentless crying.  
He took in a deep breath and muttered out a sentence “Tell me what Argent is going to do?  
***  
In a darkened room a desk lay central, a dim light was set aside just enough to see what was set directly in front of a person’s eye line. A woman sat there, holding a wooden bowl chanting. The dampness and smell of mould radiated throughout. She grumbled when a voice echoed in the background distracting her away from her task.  
Scraping the chair as she stood up and walked slowly towards the voice, her shoes could be heard clicking on the cold granite floor.  
The voice got louder no longer echoing. The women knelled holding on the metal bars peering through.  
“silence child, my superiors will be here soon, they will deal with you”  
The voice hissed out “Bitch!!!  
The women stood and walked back to the desk, she stood there for a moment. She smirked and picked up the wooden bowl and threw it with such force it clattered of the metal bars.  
The voice snapped “you missed!!!


End file.
